


Give Me Your Heart

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cannibalism, Creampie, F/M, Gore, Heart Eating, Knotting, Masochism, PWP, Teratophilia, Trans Male PiV, Transformation, Violence, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: Beauty and the Beast with two trans babes. A young woman takes her father's place in a beast's castle and learns to accept him. When she gives him her heart, he isn't the one who transforms.5,847 words





	Give Me Your Heart

She never really knew how her monster came to love her, or how she came to love her monster. Maybe it was when they first ate together, or the moment she saw him the first time. All she knew that he was one of the best gifts she had ever received.

They first met when he had captured her father, imprisonment meaning to be a punishment deserving of a thief. Granted, her father did try to steal at least his weight in gold from the castle, but still. When she received the message- delivered by an owl, which was the weirdest thing, she immediately made her way to the castle, storming up the steps and finding exactly where her father was.

First, she yelled at her father for being foolish. And when the monster turned up, a roar gathering in his throat, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him down, giving him a piece of her mind. By the time she was done and cooled off, her father had been returned to his horse and was riding away to their home, and she was left in the castle. But despite what she thought, she wasn’t his prisoner, at least not officially. She had her own room, colored in soft pinks and purples with golden accents, filled with all the essentials a girl could need or want. Her heart fluttered at all the dresses, and beamed as she pulled one on.

Gods, even the underclothes were cute and soft things, and she flushed as they slid over her skin. The old, scratchy panties were easily discarded, and when soft cotton met her skin, she let out a soft sigh of happiness. Never did she know that something as simple as underwear would be such a wonderful thing, and when the silky fabric brushed the sensitive tip of her cock, she shivered. She was still soft in the new underwear, but when she shifted and felt each movement of the fabric on her most intimate spots, she felt herself stiffening. She cast a look around the room and stared hard at the door, hoping that she could lock it, but she had to get herself under control.

It took all of her strength to turn her attention from the delicious and soft friction against her cock, but when she slid a new dress on, her attention was fully on the garment. She stood in front of the mirror and looked over herself, cheeks dusted a soft pink at how lovely she was in a well fitted dress. The wardrobe where she got the dress from yawned, shifting on its feet, and she yelped in surprise, colliding with the mirror in surprise.

Arms settled on her hips as the mirror caught her, and her breath caught. “Why, I haven’t seen such a lovely lady in this room in years!” the wardrobe cried, and she turned her attention to the moving furniture. It wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen, but still. Talking furniture. It was weird. She stood slowly, a hand against her chest, and cleared her throat. “I apologize for rummaging through you, I hadn’t… Known you were alive,” she said quickly, and the wardrobe chortled happily, waving an arm.

“Nonsense, lovely! Now, shuck out of that dress, I have an even prettier one for you,” the wardrobe hums happily, and she smiles a bit. It felt good to dress up, and she didn’t feel self conscious as she pulled off her dress, shivering a bit as the wardrobe rummaged through its drawers. “You may not fill the top of this out, but I can adjust it with ease,” it decided and handed her a dress, which she happily pulled on, jumping when the wardrobe shuffled over and tightened the corset ties at the back.

After she was in her dress- the top of it she surprisingly filled out even with her small chest- she sat at the mirror and let the brushes dance along her face, painting her as they wanted, her eyes closed the entire time. She was wrapped in her thoughts of all the dresses she could wear and didn’t hear the door opening slowly, her monster stepping into the room. She stood and went to the full body mirror, beaming when she saw herself. Gorgeous was the only way to describe the way she looked, and she laughed happily, twirling in front of the mirror. Her laughter stopped when she saw her monster in the mirror, her eyes taking in his form.

His face was slightly human, save for the huge, almost owlish brown eyes that stared at her, unblinking, and the mottled feathers that covered his face. His torso was bare of any clothing, his feathers providing plenty of covering, but she felt as if he had hidden muscles from the soft, almost squishy looking top to his chest. His arms were simply wings, feathers long enough that they brushed the ground, and his fingers were nothing but simple knuckled and taloned appendages at the top of his wings, right at the top. He shuffled on legs that reminded her of a raptor, the wicked talons at the bottom looking like they could rip her to ribbons in an instant. She could just barely make out a soft slope downwards (similar to what she knew a cunt looked like head on) between his legs, and felt her cock twitch in interest.

Her cheeks flamed as she realized that she was attracted to this monster, and by the fact that he had caught her spinning around the room like a lovesick girl. The air was heavy with tension, and so silent that she could hear her blood rushing to her face as it continued, before he gave her a small smile and a simple “You look lovely. Please come to dinner with me.” She was stunned, and couldn’t reply, just stare at his reflection in the mirror. His smile grew a bit, showing off sharp teeth, and he bowed slightly before leaving, the door shutting silently behind him, and she was alone again.

 

She was hesitant about dinner, not knowing how she would react to whatever he had made for them to eat, but her stomach growling and a lovely dress to show off made her mind up. She kept her head high as she walked through the halls of the castle, taking in every detail, and found herself amazed at the extravagance of the place she would haunt for the rest of her life. The dining hall was truly amazing, big enough for an army a thousand strong, and the table was almost twice that.

Seated at one end was her monster, and his eyes lit up when he spotted her at the other end, obviously happy to have someone finally with him. He waved to her, feathers rustling, and she followed the gesture, eyes narrowed slightly. She took a seat beside him, though there was an entire corner of the table between them. He watched her with those huge eyes as she surveyed their food, looked up for permission, then filled her plate and wolfed down the hot food as if she hadn’t eaten in months. Which could be an accurate statement, since their home had been on the edge of the town and not many people helped her or her father. The ‘boy in girl’s clothes’ as they called her was an exile, and her father as well since he allowed it to happen. Now that she was gone he could return to town, say she was eaten by a wolf, and all would be well.

While she ate, her monster watched her. He had been alone for so long, almost thirteen years, yet he hadn’t aged a moment since he was locked in this palace. An old curse from long before he was born created his form and the enchantment, one for an old grandmother. The first male to be born to their family would become a horrific monster and would spend his days alone unless one would give their heart to him. But he enjoyed this form, he enjoyed the flight he was able to achieve during the days, though he had a feeling the others in the castle didn’t quite feel the same way in their furniture forms.

The girl looked up as he kept staring at her, lost in his thoughts, and he blinked with a sheepish smile as she caught him. He couldn’t help it, she was stunning, and unlike him in many ways. He was fascinated, and wondered if he had somehow ensnared the one intended to break his spell after her father tried to rob him blind. It was silent as they ate, and he tried not to bury his teeth too deeply in the fresh steak that the kitchen had made for them. Even though his guest was doing exactly that. She looked almost more monstrous than he did, her blunt teeth ripping off portions of cooked meat and making his eyes grow wide as he watched her chewing. He’d never seen anything like this.

The monster kept watching the girl as they ate together, his gaze bouncing up and down between her and his plate, his jaws working slow as he chewed his steak, sipping his wine occasionally and smiling a bit at her. She stole a look in reply, meeting his eyes a couple times and smiling just slightly, making his heart race each time. He was already falling for her, and they had only met today. Hell, he was her captor.

At the end of dinner, they had their dessert and ate, again, in silence. The monster waited until his guest was finished with her sweet treat before he brushed one feather against her arm, his eyes soft. “Will you give my heart to me?” he asked softly, and she stilled as she heard his words. She looked up, and asked, “What did you just say to me?” He winced at the words, and flushed softly. “I asked if you would give your heart to me,” he replied in a quiet voice, and her eyes turned hard.

“This is a gilded cage, and I may be here until I die, but it will be years before I would think of giving you my heart. Ask as much as you wish, but the answer will be no,” she replied, her voice now cold as she stood, her napkin dropped onto her chair before she turned and walked out, leaving him in silence. His heart ached, but he turned the feelings away, his talons clicking as he stepped away from the dining room and into his own wing of the palace.

His feathers picked up the dirt and dust in his chambers as he stepped over the furniture pieces scattered across the floor, talons making nicks on the floor as he worked his way through the room. He threw himself onto the bed and winced when his feathers bent, dragging his talons along his clawing board slowly to dull them a bit. He sighed softly and buried his face in his pillows, eyes shut tight as he wished himself asleep already.

Meanwhile, his captive had also thrown herself on her bed, mean little nails digging into the fluffy pillows as she shrieked into the fabric, her eyes stinging with tears. She was only going to stay until she wore all of her dresses and then she would find a way to run away and get away from this damned palace. That was her promise to herself. She would sleep this night off, and then she would ignore the monster the rest of the time she was there.

 

The plan that she had lasted for a year. Every time that she had run low on dresses, her wardrobe produced even more for her to wear, keeping her well stocked. At least this long time allowed her time to learn the pattern of the days, and she was allowed even more time to herself than she had ever been allowed before. She mainly lounged in her silken nightgowns and slept the days away, occasionally rousing herself for her meals. They were delivered right to her room, a rare occurrence, and she loved it the most.

With holidays, there wasn’t much pomp and celebration among the staff, simply another day on the calendar, and she decided to go out into the garden to see the snow falling in December. Her breath stung her lungs as she sat in the cold, cloak drawn tight against herself. The snow fell softly against her body, the flakes falling against her cheeks and clouding her vision as they clumped on her eyelashes.

Her ears pricked as voices sounded on the other side of the large garden wall, and the scrabbling of men climbing over the stone. She gasped as they landed not ten feet from her seat in the roses, sweeping herself onto her feet as fear cut through her belly. They were thieves and looters, ones she didn’t want to encounter even in the day. They seemed to not notice her, and when they let their wolf dogs into the garden gate, her heart stuttered. The dogs barked in her direction the moment they caught her scent, and the looters immediately moved to look at her, their grins feral.

They stepped twice towards her when her monster dropped into the snow, wings unfurled and hiding her from the thieves’ gazes, and they both shouted. One roar of her monster and the men were hauling ass back over the wall, but their wolf dogs stayed, and attacked her monster when he stepped towards them He pushed her away and she fell into the snow, the cold leaking into her body as she watched with wide eyes, her monster fighting off the wolf dogs. The whines when he sliced their bellies open and their guts spilled onto the snow made her heart ache, and she was in shock as he crouched next to her, feathers soft as he brushed them over her cheek.

His torso was bloody from deep claw marks along his belly and chest, and he walked with a limp from the claw that he had broken off with one attack. Her heart ached as she took him in, and she nodded as he asked “Are you alright?” His attention was on her well being instead of his own, and her cheeks flushed a bit. Her side was numb as she stood, helping inside of the palace and walking him up the stairs into his chambers. He slumped into a chair by the fire, and she nodded to him before walking off to find anyone to help her care for his injuries.

Twenty minutes and she was back in his room, cleaning the cuts on his wing and mending the injured foot. Her monster sat quietly as she tended to him, and stiffened when she pressed between his legs to clean his chest and belly wounds, her hands gentle. “I thought you hated me,” he murmured as she worked, and she looked up at him in surprise, then shook her head in reply, gently dabbing a healing poultice on his wounds.

“I… don’t hate you,” she murmured, wrapping his torso slowly in gauze and bandages. “I hate being imprisoned here, though I’ve had much time to myself, and it is a luxury I’ve yet to experience,” she explained as she tucked the end of the gauze into the top of the harness of sorts, her hands light on his chest. Her fingers ran over the wicked claw marks underneath the soft plushness of his chest as she looked up at her monster, and saw a softness she’d never expected in his expression.

Little did she know that her own face reflected the same soft vulnerability, and her monster was captivated by it. His feathered arm brushed lightly against her cheek and he leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering. It made his breath catch, and he smiled just a bit down at her, making her cheeks redden. The silence between them… It wasn’t heavy with awkwardness. It was the silence of two creatures knowing one another, and she leaned up to press her forehead to his softly, her eyes closing fully.

He smiled and closed his eyes as well, their noses pressing together along with their foreheads, and she giggled softly at his breath ghosting over her skin. She never expected to have such a tender moment with another soul, but here she was. Her fingers combed slowly through his feathers, picking out bits of dust and debris that had built up between the soft lengths, and he let out a happy coo against her cheek, smiling. She let out a giggle and continued cleaning his feathers, humming softly.

Not half an hour later, she was almost done, but had to stop and warm herself by the fire. She was still in her snow soaked clothes, and realized that she was slowly freezing, even next to the fire. Her monster noticed it as well, and immediately moved her closer to the fire, taloned fingers taking off her cloak. “Here, you may borrow my shirt while your dress dries,” he breathed, and she nodded, teeth chattering as she stepped out of her soaked clothing. She was down to just her undergarments when she realized that her monster was staring between her legs, his eyes even larger than normal.

She flushed and hid her cock from his view, hands covering herself, and that seemed to shock her monster from his reverie at the sight. “I apologize!” he managed to squeak, turning away so she could dress in his shirt, her undergarments falling to the ground, since they were soaked as well. Her monster called for new ones, and she flushed a brighter shade, trying to pull the large shirt away from her cock, the outline clear when the fabric rested against her skin. It made her feel exposed.

A staff member handed her a pair of underwear, the silk sliding quickly over her legs and covering her cock under the shirt. Her monster turned to her with bright cheeks, and she looked away. He stepped close to her, feathers running softly over her arms, and she shivered at the soft contact. “You’re lovely, my turtledove. I simply did not expect you to have… different parts than I,” he chuckled, and she pouted with a swat to his injured belly. He hissed in reply, then let out a laugh. “I deserved that, and I apologize. Will you stay in here tonight, with me? In case my wounds begin bleeding again.”

She looked at him, assessing the offer for a minute, then allowed a small smile before nodding and climbing into the large bed. He let her have her space, one wing draped over her hip, and she pressed close against him, still chilled to the bone and needing another’s warmth. As he armed her, she drifted off slowly and nuzzled closer, eyes drooping. The last words he spoke before she fell asleep were, “Will you give me your heart?”

She replied with a mumbled “I’ll think about it,” before falling completely asleep, her legs twined with his own.

 

After their event with the winter thieves, they were closer than ever, even a year afterwards. Her monster sought her out when he went for daily flights, and she enjoyed watching him flying around in the sky, her eyes wide as she took in his grace and speed. Her smile was huge every time, and he adored the attention the entire time she watched him. They walked together in the garden often, and he would pick small flowers for her, letting her braid them into his hair and then match with her own hair.

When her birthday came around, her monster was determined to make it the best, and made sure the entire ballroom was spotless for her, a surprise dance planned. She was only given instructions to dress for a large party, and her wardrobe was hard at work with the other wardrobes, creating a perfect dress for her. She was in her robe and bare underneath the soft fluffiness, the wardrobes in the other room and loud enough she could hear them down the hall. She was the only one in the room, her makeup brushes asleep, and she bit her lip lightly as she moved a hand between her legs, cock twitching at the pressure.

She hadn’t a chance to take care of herself in a while, really, and she could feel the ache and need building slowly through the days. She felt as if she’d explode from the need, and hummed softly as she laid back against her soft bed, hands straying to the ties of her robe and untying them quickly. Her hands smoothed down smooth skin and she wrapped a hand around her cock, fingers running softly over the tip as it stiffened up more, and she bit her lips to suppress a groan that bubbled up from her chest.

Mind wandering as she palmed at herself, her thoughts strayed to her monster, the softness of his feathers and his liquid brown eyes that seemed to look into every deep part of her body and soul. She whined and rolled over, wedging a pillow between her legs and grinding against it, her hips finding a quick and hard rhythm. She was already panting, imagining what wonderful surprise awaited her between his legs, a thought that plagued her since she spied the gentle slope when he walked in on her dancing, and groaned as her cock dripped in interest at the thought of the tight heat.

The thought him letting her fuck into his cunt had her crying out into her pillow, skin flushed hot and breaking into gooseflesh at the same time. Gods, that would be wonderful, pushing into him and the tight heat she’d feel. At that, her hips picked up speed and she sobbed as she came suddenly, covering the pillow as she thought about filling him to the brim and then licking deeply into him afterwards, cleaning her own seed from his body and listening to his high, needy moans.

She shuddered as she rocked against the pillow slowly, coming down from her high, and flushed brightly at the ideas that had come into her mind. It took mere minutes for her to clean up, and by then her dress was done. She was dressed and made up within half an hour, the sun having set when she stepped out from her room. Her dress was a soft grey, and she laughed softly when she noticed that the details were turtledove wing patterns, most likely the idea of her monster, each layer weighing her down just slightly as she stepped delicately down the staircase, trying not to slip and fall. Her monster waited at the bottom of the stairs, and beamed when he turned around and spotted her.

He has fit into a grey and tan ensemble, looking as dashing as a monster could, and she beamed in reply, lightly pressing their foreheads together before he led her into the dining room. The dinner seemed to be simple, many foods from her old village present on the table, and she was happy for that. They ate in a companionable silence together, and she sighed happily as she finished her dessert and wine together, content to sit for a few minutes. Her monster allowed that before he took her hand and led her to the dining hall, which was decked in all purple and blue, with soft greys and tans added in to match their outfits. Her breath was stolen when he swept her into a waltz, and her laughter echoed louder than the harpsichord playing by itself in the far corner.

Their dancing turned into simple swaying in no time, and she sighed happily as she rested her head on his feathered shoulder, the soft bristles making a pillow of sorts for her cheek. She rubbed her cheek gently against his neck and he laughed a bit against her hair, then gently squeezed her hand and led her through the ballroom to his rooms. There, the music seemed to continue, and she sighed once more as they began swaying again together. He hummed a soft song for her, and she smiled happily, pressing her nose against his neck before pressing quiet and soft kisses against his skin as they swayed.

He hummed at the contact, and she felt the sting of his talons running over her back, the scratch biting into her sensitive skin. It was pleasing, and she arched into the touch happily, blinking slowly up at her monster and smiling for him to continue his scratching. He smiled softly in reply, his talons digging in a bit more, and she moaned happily as a bolt of pain laced through her body. Somehow, they made it onto the bed without getting tangled badly in her dress, and she laughed as he simply ripped the fabric away from her body, his eyes dark and blown wide.

Just the feeling of his talons on her had her cock twitching happily, and she arched into every touch, the skin he had ripped open soon closing up in a matter of minutes. He licked along her belly and hummed happily, biting softly before she stole his lips in a kiss. The moment their lips met, she began shifting into a monster herself, her hair soon growing longer and covering her whole body. Her cock hung heavy and bright red between her legs, and her monster gasped in surprise as he watched her.

The cracking of her bones made her howl, and the sloughing of skin as she shifted made her whine in mixed pain and pleasure. The bones in her face shifted to more canine, and her longer tongue rolled out from between her lips as she dug claws into her monster’s thighs, his lips spreading into a huge smile. She still had her mind, but a new body, now almost a werewolf like shape. Her monster still stared, and she swore, his eyes darkened with lust. She flushed happily and giggled, the sound rough from her new throat, and her brows raised when she saw the twitch in his pants as she stared at him.

Deciding to pay him back, her claws tore through his clothes and ripped them apart, her lips stretched over a wide maw of sharp teeth in a smile, and he whined as she exposed his body. His cunt was spread open wide, and his lovely cock twitched under her gaze, making her huff a laugh and grin widely at her monster. Her tongue ran over the tip of his dick and she growled happily, curling the muscle around his cock and slurping up every drip of slick that he let out, his gasps turning to moans as she ate him out.

It tasted salty, and she hummed as he squirmed underneath her, now sobbing as he bucked up into her tongue. His claws dug into her shoulders, and she lifted his hips up slowly, tongue laving at his hole. He whined happily at the feeling, legs spread wide, and she licks into him deeply, curling her tongue around inside him. He cried and whined for her to just fuck him already, gasping as she nudged two fingers inside him alongside her tongue, fingers spread as she fucked him open.

His talons ripped into his bed carelessly, and she grinned, happy that she had that effect on him, and when she felt he was open enough, she petted down his feathers softly. The tip of her cock rubbed over his cunt’s lips and he gasped in surprise at her size, eyes filled with lust as he stared up at her, spread open and willing to take every inch of her. It gave her a rush of pleasure, and a bit of pre dripped down her cock. She rubbed the length across his cunt and purred, getting herself wet with his generous slick before slowly pushing inside.

Her monster howled in pleasure, back arching as he spread to accommodate her girth, and she gnashed her teeth as she slowly pushed inside his tight slit. It felt so good, and by the sounds he was letting escape, it felt good for him as well. Once she was buried inside him, she held still for him, letting him adjust to her. He smiled up at her as his claws raked down her chest slowly, nodding his consent for her to continue. The feeling had her growling in pleasure, and she bucked into him hard, snarling. He gasped and moaned, talons digging even more into the mattress.

She snuffled across his chest softly and smiled, rocking her hips into his and gripping his hips harder. He kept moaning, the volume and pitch increasing with every thrust of her hips. She felt the bulging of a knot already forming at the base of her cock, and when her lover felt it knocking against his slit, he shouted happily, panting. “Knot me, please, I’m begging you, just shove it in, I need it so badly!” he cried out, clinging to her, and she giggled, rocking the knot in and out of him a few times, the stretch and pop of his cunt around her knot making her shiver and fuck into him even harder.

He sobbed happily with each pop of her knot inside of him, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. She groaned as she slammed her thick knot home inside his sweet, tight cunt, howling long and loud. He let out his own moan of pleasure, talons on his feet moving from the bed to her calves and sinking in deep enough to make her bleed. As she ground into him, getting her knot in deep, he jolted and stiffened against her, clenching tight as he came suddenly, a silent scream parting his lips. She was in awe, and howled as she came deep inside him, letting her monster pull her down for a deep kiss on the lips.

When they separated, she stayed inside him, cock still jumping and filling him, but her body once again shifted into her more human form, and they both whined as her knot went down. She slipped out of him and panted as he held her close, eyes shut tight as they both caught their breath. He rubbed his cheek against her neck happily, sighing as he drifted off, and she pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, her fingers rubbing down his sweaty feathers and rubbing his fat cock lightly, giggling as he moaned. She let him squirm a bit longer before curling up with him and falling asleep, a wide smile on her face.

 

When she finally decided to give him her heart, it was a week after the night that they fucked. But she realized that she had to literally give it to him, with this curse. So here she was, spread on the kitchen table, arms tied behind her back and hips strapped down so she wouldn’t squirm too much when he ripped into her. Her monster straddled her hips, his cunt pressed right against her soft cock. His claws raked down her chest and he hummed as she cried out at the pleasurable pain, cock jumping as those claws tore into her chest.

Skin and muscle peeled away slowly with his claws, and she panted as her ribcage was exposed, every instinct telling her to run and run and run until she was far from the castle. But she stayed put, just gasping and panting as she watched him, eyes wide. Her cock was half hard by now, and she grinned at her boyfriend’s lustful eyes as he took in the sight of her, then he went about breaking open her ribcage and gazing at her insides. His cunt was slick against her cock, and she half whined for him to fuck her, to ride her while he ripped into her chest and literally stole her heart away.

Her heart beat wildly at the knowledge of what was going to happen, and blood leaked from her mouth as his feathers brushed over the wildly beating organ. “Are you sure?” he murmured, and she nodded with a smile, groaning as he ripped the aorta and connecting tissue apart, then stuffed her heart into his mouth. At the same time, he sank his dripping cunt down onto her cock, bouncing himself on the hard length and making her sob in pleasure. His sharp teeth shredded through the thick muscle, and she beamed at him even as her vision faded and she wheezed, though her abilities kept her alive and awake, watching every moment of her monster devouring her heart.

His form shifted to a more human appearance, then back to his monster form, and back and forth and back and forth. With each shift, his cunt spasmed around her, but he never stopped fucking her, hips working hard as he swallowed the last bit of her heart. She wheezed as the organ reformed, and the rest of her mutilated body repaired itself. His form settled in the middle of his appearances, his wings and face still the same, but he gained regular arms. She hummed as her body shifted as well, also settling in a middle form. Her cock, she knew, was how it was when she transformed the first time, and fuzz covered her body. Her monster smiled as he took in her new wolf eyes, deep gold, and the more angular face, deeming her gorgeous, and pressed their foreheads together.

His hips kept moving and he panted against her mouth as he rode her to his own pleasure, whining and beaming when her knot slammed inside and he spasmed around her. His orgasm triggered her own, and she groaned low as she came deep inside her boyfriend, his eyes full of love as he stared down at her, then untied her arms and hips.

“I adore you, my turtledove,” he murmured, humming when her ribcage fused together and her heart began beating strong, the castle coming alive as the furniture returned to their real forms all around them. “I love you too, my dear monster,” she replied softly, voice wheedling but sweet, and they shared a smile as her body repaired itself completely. He slid up her body as her knot lowered, his cunt pressed right against her mouth so she could lick deeply into him, groaning as she tasted their combined seed.

When she looked up at him, his eyes were filled with so much adoration that her heart ached at being loved so much by one being, and she knew her own eyes reflected the same emotion, even while she lapped at his cunt. That was when she knew her monster came to love her. And when she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my commission info at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
